Virgin Video
Logo descriptions by mr3urious Editions by thehugetvfan Logo captures and videos courtesy of Eric S., FLEMISHDOG, and silkwood88 1st Logo (1982-1986?) Virgin Video Remake (2009).001.jpeg GW257H206.jpeg GW272H207.png Nickname: "Virgin from Hell" Logo: Against a black background, the word "Virgin" (in blood red, and in its corporate script font, but thinner) zooms out from the top left of the screen with a residue-trailing effect and stops in the center of the screen, "flashing". The following text says "VIDEO" or "FILMS". VIDEO is in a small plain red font (or in the case of the Virgin Films variant, dark orange rather than red), zooming out from the top left and stopping at the bottom right corner of the logo. It later fades out as a glowing "Presents" fades in. Variant: *Another theatrical variant reads, entirely in white, "Virgin FILMS PRESENTS". * On this time period, we see a muscular, shirtless man hitting a silver vinyl record, labeled with the Virgin logo on it, as if it were a gong (like the Rank logo). It explodes, and as the pieces fly away, sparks appear and write the familiar "Virgin" logo, which is stylized for a moment before flashing to its normal corporate font. "FILMS and VIDEO", stacked, appear on the bottom right of "Virgin", and "presents" fades in underneath. All the text is in white. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The trailing effects, composed of cheesy 80's effects, and the fade to presents is negligible. Also, the sound quality of the music is very distorted and muddy, sounding like they flushed their instruments down a public restroom! Music/Sounds :A very deep, distorted electric guitar tune with heavy bass, composed and performed by Mick Karn of the English music group Japan. Sometimes the opening theme of the film will play instead. Availability: * Original Variants: May be seen on some old concert videos and cult films from the period. * "FILMS" Variant: Extremely rare. It can only be found on older releases of 1984 and The Executioner's Song. UK pre-certs released by Virgin may have this logo. Scare Factor: *"VIDEO" Variant: Depending on what you think about the logo, it can range from medium to nightmare. The darkness, blood red color scheme, horribly distorted music, and even some of the effects will get to people. *"FILMS" variant: High to nightmare. The darker colors can be more unsettling, especially when viewed in a dark room. *"FILMS" White Version: Low to medium. The man hitting the gong may surprise some, especially the airplane variant, but it's a lot tamer than the last logo. The scare factor, though, is lower for those used to it. 2nd Logo (1986?-1992?) GW282H212.jpeg GW263H211.jpeg Nickname: "The Beams" Logo: Against a black background, a set of revolving tri-colored light beams (red, blue, and green) shoot out toward the screen and bounce back and forth three times in a backwards "Z" formation. As it hits the center, various circles wipe in to from the Virgin logo, glowing various colors as it rotates upward. A light grows under it and it fully turns into white circles forming the logo as the signature red wipes over the circles. The light then engulfs the background, becoming blue, followed by white, then mostly blue. Variant: In the United States, a different end result is used, with a blue background, a drop shadow on the Virgin logo, and "VISION" between 2 red lines. A version with the logo already formed, shining twice, also exists. FX/SFX: The light beams, the logo turning upward, and the coloring, which are very nice computer effects for the '80s. Cheesy Factor: None for the normal variant, but on the domestic version you can see a straight cut from the beam to the Virgin logo. Music/Sounds: A pair of 4 marimba notes, accompanied by chimes as the beams bounce around and a descending synth sound when the logo rises up, played over a synth horn and at the end, we hear strings. On some tapes the jingle ends rather quickly. Availability: Seen on VHS releases of films such as Retribution, Hello Mary Lou: Prom Night 2, Edge of Sanity, Checking Out, How to Get Ahead in Advertising, Scenes from the Class Struggle in Beverly Hills, The Banker, Fear (1988), The Rosary Murders, and Destroyer, among others. Also seen on British tapes of Paris by Night, Robocop, The Terminator, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Movie, among others. Also, in Canada, some tapes from this company show the Cineplex Odeon Home Video logo before this logo, even some from MCEG Virgin, including Slipstream. Likewise, the Transmundo Home Video logo would appear before this logo (and MCEG's) on PAL tapes in Argentina. You will see the MCEG logo before this (international) logo on British tapes from 1989 to this logo's end. Scare Factor: Low; this is much tamer than before, but the sudden appearance of the beams might get to some. Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Old Logos Category:Real Logos Category:Virgin